La fin?
by UneFanDePlus
Summary: Le "départ" de Justin pour New York...


La fin de QAF ne m'ayant pas vraiment plu... J'ai imaginé cette fin !

J'espére que vous allez aimer ! Et désolée pour les fautes

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ils avaient fais l'amour une dernière fois avant longtemps. Ou même peut-être pour LA dernière fois?

Ils s'étaient ensuite endormis, enlacés. La tête de Brian dans le cou de Justin.

Et une pensée les avaient traversés en même temps : est-ce la dernière fois?

Brian fut réveillé par la sonnerie du réveil. Il entendit un soupir et un grognement à côté de lui. Et il savait que Justin avait mal dormi, à chaque fois que le réveil sonnait et que la nuit avait été trop courte, Justin se réveillait en grognant.

Merde, depuis quand en savait-il autant sur lui?

Comment allait-il faire sans lui?

Devoir aller se coucher, se lever, dans un lit froid, seul.

Devoir aller travailler, se nourrir.

Sans Justin à ses côtés. Cela allait être dur, très dur...

Mais depuis combien de temps lui était-il devenu si indispensable?

A côté de lui Justin bougea. Brian fit semblant de ne pas avoir été réveillé, mais il savait que Justin le savait réveillé.

Brian sentit la main de Justin lui caresser le visage, d'une manière tendre. Comment avait-il dit une fois? M'amadouer avec sa tendresse? Bordel ! Il avait réussi.

Ensuite, il reçut un baiser sur le front, le bout de son nez, sur ses lèvres et un dernier dans le cou.

Puis, il le sentit se lever, il l'entendit se préparer.

Et son cœur lui fit mal, une boule à son estomac et dans sa gorge se forma. Il se força à respirer normalement, à ne pas craquer.

Mais... il allait tellement lui manquer...

Il l'aimait tellement...

Mais il ne pouvait pas le retenir, il ne voulait pas que Justin lui en veuille plus tard, lorsqu'il se sera rendu compte de la chance qu'il avait perdu...

Alors il ne bougerait pas, il resterait allongé dans ce lit, en attendant que la douleur parte... Mais partirait-elle seulement un jour? Arrêtera-t-il de l'aimer?

Il ne le savait pas, mais il en doutait.

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées, Justin sortait de la salle de bain.

Dieu, la salle de bain... Tellement de moments passés dans cette pièce. Arrivera-t-il un jour à ne plus penser à Justin lorsqu'il prendrait une douche? Il en doutait fortement aussi.

Il entendit Justin mettre sa veste. Sa veste beige en cuir. Elle lui allait tellement bien. Il était tellement bandant dans cette veste... Le reverra-t-il un jour avec?

Justin marcha jusqu'à lui, Brian sentit le matelas s'affaisser et un souffle près de son oreille.

- A..., entendit-il.

Justin hésitait. Mais il ne le fallait pas. Pars !

- A bientôt. Très bientôt, dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Il l'espérait. Vraiment.

Il lui avait promis qu'ils allaient se revoir.

Mais comment allaient-ils gérer cette histoire? Allaient-ils s'en sortir avec leurs jobs respectifs?

Il en doutait.

Merde ! Il détestait avoir des doutes. Mais ce matin il était servit...

Il entendit Justin s'éloignait de lui, retourner dans le salon.

Puis, ce fut le bruit de ses sacs, d'un énième soupir, de ses pas, tantôt hésitant, tantôt déterminé, d'une porte qui s'ouvre, lentement, et qui se referme.

Et ce fut la fin.

La fin de leur amour.

La fin de leur vie à deux.

La fin de leur débauche.

La fin de leurs disputes.

La fin de leurs réconciliations.

La fin d'eux deux. Tout simplement.

Alors Brian s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux, à tendre le bras pour attraper une cigarette et du feu.

Mais surtout il s'autorisa enfin à craquer, à laisser couler ses larmes et à laisser sortir ses sanglots qui obstruaient sa gorge.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit de nouveau la porte et il se tourna pour être dos à cette fichue porte, pour que quiconque ne voie sa faiblesse.

Il écouta pour essayer de deviner qui venait d'entrer.

Et il entendit de nouveau des sacs que l'on posent par terre, une veste que l'on enlève et des pas, précipités, venir dans sa direction.

Justin?

Que foutait-il encore là?

De sa voix, devenue rauque, due aux larmes, il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce tu fous encore là? T'as oublié quelque chose?

Il était désagréable. Il le savait. Mais c'était sa façon d'être. De se protéger.

Mais Justin le savait. Il avait appris à le connaître.

Alors il ne fut pas choqué d'entendre :

- Oui, d'une voix qui n'était nullement intimidé.

Alors c'était juste cela. Il avait juste oublié _quelque chose_.

Mais la voix de Justin continua :

- Enfin, j'ai plutôt oublié _quelqu'un. _L'homme que j'aime. L'homme que je veux épouser. L'homme avec qui je veux finir ma vie. Et l'homme dont je ne veux pas être séparé. Même si c'est pour un an, un mois, une semaine, ou même une seule putain de journée.

Tout en parlant, Justin s'était dévêtu et rallongé près de Brian.

Il s'était collé à son dos, avait passé une jambe autour de ses hanches et un bras sur son torse.

- Cet homme a de la chance. Mais... tu ne m'a pas dit qui c'était, demanda Brian d'un ton taquin.

- Idiot, dit Justin en riant. J'ai oublié une chose alors, cet homme est un idiot. Et cet homme c'est toi. Cela a toujours était toi. Et ce sera toujours toi.

Peut-être que plus tard, Justin lui en voudrait, d'avoir gâcher sa vie, sa seule chance d'être connu. Mais, aujourd'hui, il voulait juste être égoïste. Ne penser qu'à leur bonheur. Penser à leur futur mariage...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu ^^

A bientôt.


End file.
